A Love To Be Remembered?
by love and pain
Summary: You know how Inuyasha meets Kagome…? Well this is similar with some changes. Sesshoumaru falls in love with a girl 550 years ago. But when he awakes he thinks his love has returned… or did she…? (Here is a part of the chapter.) In the distance sh


!!!!enjoy lots and please read it before you say its boring!!!!

* * *

title: a love to be remembered

* * *

chapter: 1

* * *

Miniki and Sesshoumaru were walking side by side, with Jaken a small imp following behind. All of a sudden the skies grew dark and a strong wind blew. Sesshoumaru sensed a demon coming. Miniki held Sesshoumaru's hands, as he pulled her tighter to him. Then a big thump came. In the direction they were facing a demon stood. He looked like human but Sesshoumaru could sense that he wasn't. The demon looked around. He started to laugh. Sesshoumaru put one hand on his sword and the other still holding on to Miniki. The demon had blood dripping down from his sword and fingers. "I sense a human nearby" he said. Sesshoumaru yelled "What do u want?" he held on to Miniki even harder. When the demon heard Sesshoumaru's voice he stared right at him. "Hand over that girl and I shall spare your life," said the demon. Sesshoumaru knew the demon was stronger that him for he has just got hurt and got many wounds from the most recent battle. "Leave now, I shall never give her to u...," Sesshoumaru said. "Very well then," said the demon. He gave his sword a big stroke and within seconds Miniki fell to the ground. She was bleeding seriously. She didn't open her eyes. Sesshoumaru fell onto the ground, right beside Miniki. He had water in his eyes. He heard the demon laughing. Sesshoumaru, filled with anger stood up and yelled "You idiot, you killed her, you idiot." The demon still continued to laugh. Sesshoumaru ran up to him holding out his sword. Charging at the demon, Sesshoumaru tried to attack him. Sesshoumaru forgot about his wounds, and injuries. He managed to attack 2 times. But before the 3rd attack the demon had fled the area. Sesshoumaru collapsed onto the floor. Jaken had been hiding under a rock nearby. Jaken ran up to his master. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He was weak. He didn't know why or how. Then he remembered. The demon scratched him before he fled. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He remembered about Miniki. He saw her soul rising above. He held out his hand trying to catch it. He tried to sit up and he even tried to crawl to get the soul. But he couldn't. He knew he couldn't reach or capture the soul but he just tried to follow it crawling. When the soul disappeared from his sight he fell. He was out of energy. But the soul led him closer to Miniki's body. He held her hand. Sesshoumaru yelled out to Jaken "Jaken go get the yellow bag, inside should be an antidote." Jaken pulled the big bag closer to his master, and then started looking in it. He only found an antidote that can stop the pain for 1 hour or so. He gave it to his master. After a minute, Sesshoumaru got up and held Miniki. "Come, Jaken we shall bury her. Sesshoumaru looked for a good place and laid her down. He brushed off her hair and stared at her beautiful face. He knew that the antidote wouldn't last long so he tried to get up and start digging. After placing her into the hole he said the words "I love you Miniki, and I shall never forget you." He did the rest (covering her and stuff). He told Jaken "We are going to get revenge for her". Jaken followed his master. After walking for a few minutes he felt a pain. He walked over to a tree. Holding the wound he started to yell. But even though he felt the pain he couldn't get Miniki out of his mind. After a while he just fell into a deep sleep....  
  
(550 years later)  
  
"Oh, yes mom yes, ok I got it, don't worry I'll drop it off there" Mikiyo hung up the phone. "What's wrong? Does your mom need some thing?" Mikiyo and her friend were in her room, figuring out what to wear for the party the next day. "Oh, Mikiyo you should wear this one it's so beautiful and it goes with your dress." Mikiyo's friend was holding a necklace. Mikiyo bought it 3 years ago. She loved it. She usually could feel a special feeling when she was around it. She put it on. (It was a jewel shard) "Oh my god I'm late. Bye Mikiyo, I got to go home." Her friend said. Mikiyo walked her friend home. On the way home from dropping off her friend at her house and picking up some medicine for her mom (her mom is a doctor), she saw her storage room. It wasn't connected to the house so she never went it to it. She walks to the door. It wasn't locked so she went in it. She was surprised that there was no storage in her storage room. All there was was an old table and chair, some windows and a beautiful closet. She walked up to the closet it was big, it was taller than her. She opened up the two big doors. What she saw shocked her it was a purple and black swirl. She touched it but somehow her hand went threw it. When she put her hand threw it, it kind of sucked her into it. She fell onto the ground. Before she knew it, she wasn't in her storage room. She was in a forest. She didn't recognize the place. But she didn't know the way home either so she started walking around. In the distance she saw a man lying near a tree. She also found Jaken. She put her hand on Sesshoumaru's head to see if he had a cold. He raised his head and she jumped back... 

please review the next chapt is way way better!!

. . .

.


End file.
